The Angel of War
by QueenSoledad
Summary: Integra Hellsing is haunted by a shadow supposedly sent as a protector from her dead father. However, this shadow's intentions do not seem to be as pure as he claims, and soon Integra must battle with the Angel of War for her mortal life. The Phantom of the Opera, Hellsing style. One-sided (kinda sorta) AxI.
1. The Music of the Night

Richard Hellsing surveyed the scene with a sense of smug satisfaction.

In the last few years since his brother's death and the entirety of Hellsing was given to him due to his brother having no eligible heir, he'd done his best to rid the estate of evidence that his brother had ever lived at all. He'd fired all of the man's previous staff, repainted and redecorated every room of the mansion, and now, finally, he had replaced the portrait in his office with one of Richard himself.

There was only one unsightly stain remaining on the beautiful rebirth of the organization, and, unfortunately, she didn't understand the concept that young women were to be seen and not heard.

Arthur's daughter, thankfully unable to own property according to the law, had grown considerably. Her wide eyed, fearful innocence had faded into a calculating intelligence which was, at times, intimidating. Integra knew exactly what her uncle was doing to Hellsing and what he intended to do with her, and it was for this reason he knew she had to be disposed of as soon as possible.

He had planned to send her off to school somewhere on the other side of the country, but Richard found that all applications he made to the prestigious boarding schools of England or any other country he could contact never reached their destination or were quickly returned, refusing the girl for no clear reason.

After a year of no success, Richard had decided to simple to withstand her presence until she could be married off to one of the grandsons of the members of the Round Table. Now that she was sixteen, he could not wait to force suitors on the dreadful child. His only hope was that the pugnacious girl did not repel all those who called on her.

Richard turned as he heard the door creak open and a pair of inquisitive, icy eyes peered into the room. Her gaze narrowed as she spotted the new painting, and Richard couldn't help the arrogant smile on his face.

"Do you like my new portrait? That old one was so ancient; I thought it best to update the office." Richard knew what her answer truly was. Her silence spoke more than words ever could.

Integra bit her lip, but managed to say, "Sir Penwood is here to see you Uncle."

"Ah yes, I was expecting him." Richard smile broadened as he brushed past the young woman. Everything seemed to be going so well for him this morning.

Integra followed closely behind him, the sound of her riding boots the only thing which alerted him to her. He frowned in distaste; the girl insisted on dressing like a man. He would normally not allow her near Penwood in such attire, but there was little he could do to alleviate the issue as she had probably been the one who'd answered the door for him.

Penwood was waiting at the base of the grand staircase in the front room, the butler Walter conversing with him quietly.

Richard spread his arms in greeting as he descended the stairs. "Sir Penwood, I'm delighted you could make it." In his moment of false bravado, he did not notice the shadow which snaked around his ankle.

The man tumbled down to the ground floor with such a screech one would assume a dog had been kicked skyward and landed on each step creating a thunderous uproar.

Integra, Sir Penwood, and Walter all rushed to the man's side only to discover that Hellsing's director was unconscious.

"Quickly, we must take him to a hospital!" Sir Penwood insisted, panic taking his voice.

"That won't be necessary," Walter replied, beginning to lift the man underneath his arms. "The estate is more than equipped to handle this."

"What of the raid tonight? Richard was to oversee the clearing of the den in London! Do you know if he will return to us by then?"

"If I may, Sir Penwood, might I suggest that miss Integra be allowed to stand in his place at the raid?" Walter asked.

"Do you truly believe that she would be able to handle such responsibility?"

Walter's aging eyes seemed to glimmer knowingly. "I assure you, she has been thoroughly prepared for such a situation as this."

The butler turned to the young woman. "Well then my lady, do you wish to show Sir Penwood what you are capable of?"

Integra called the soldiers to arms and briefed them on the coming mission with greater passion and force than Richard had ever possessed, while still remaining calm and clearly in command of herself. Though sceptical, the men, as they had never trusted the ability of Richard, were impressed by the power in her voice and stance unlike anything they had ever witnessed in a woman before.

Soon came the hour of the raid, and the soldiers took their positions outside the vampire's den awaiting orders from their strange commander.

Integra wore a sabre on her hip and a man's coat; steel and iron reflected in her eyes as she gave out her order to strike. As the soldiers rushed the den, shoving stakes through the hearts of the sleeping monsters and fighting off those who were able to rouse themselves in the daylight, she fought along side them with more than enough skill to match their own.

Integra beheaded the master vampire with her own blade, and all other monsters remaining in the den were reduced to ash. Rather than revelling in her victory as her men did, she was quick to give the order for the soldiers to move out so that they could avoid any issues with prying eyes. She would have to deal with damage control later that evening.

The soldiers returned with high spirits though many among them were upset that a woman had led them into battle. There was no denying that Integra was more than capable, but a woman truly had no business in such matters. Still, unlike when Richard had been in command, they had not lost a single man or control of the situation for even a moment.

Either oblivious of or uncaring for the thoughts of the soldiers as they celebrated their victory with mixed emotions, Integra retreated to her father's office.

Once within, Integra quickly approached the new portrait and ripped it from its place on the wall throwing it to the floor. Hearing a knock on the door, she quickly hid the tarnished painting behind her father's desk.

"Where in the world have you been hiding? Integra, is what the men say true? Did you really—" a perky blond burst into the room, grasping Integra by the shoulders.

"Please, calm down Seras. You'll shatter the foundation at this rate." Integra chided, her eyes looking upon the other girl in a fondness only shared between close friends. The girl flushed deeply in emmbarrasment.

Seras, orphaned as a child when her father, a police officer, was murdered along with her mother, was taken in by the Hellsing household to work as a maid to the young Integra.

"Integra, you must tell me! Who is this strange tutor that would teach a woman such things?" Seras pleaded, her child-like blue eyes bright with anticipation.

Integra turned to the wall where her father's portrait had once hung. "My father once told me that, in my darkest hour, salvation would come to me in the form of a shadow. I can sense him here, Seras, in this room, watching us. Sometimes he speaks to me."

"And why does this shadow not show himself?" Seras asked jokingly.

Integra smirked, the expression not reaching her eyes. "Don't you know what happens when you put a shadow in the light Seras?"

"Integra, you're talking in riddles!" Seras laughed, her smile nervous. "This isn't like you. Integra, your face is white!"

"I don't know what I am supposed to do, Seras. Who is this shadow; what does he want with me?" where there was nothing but steel before, a small tremor of fear lay in her voice.

"Soon Integra, I'm certain this tutor, man or shadow, will reveal himself." Seras assured her, placing a hand on Integra's shoulder.

"That is what troubles me." Integra smiled spitefully, clenching her teeth.

"Seras!" Walter called, appearing in the doorway. "I require your assistance. Will you please accompany me downstairs?"

"Of course, sir." Seras nodded, stepping away from her companion. She grinned at Integra over her shoulder, hoping her joy would pass to the other girl through it.

Finally alone, Integra retrieved the portrait of her uncle and began to rip the canvas to pieces with her bare hands. She would leave nothing for Richard to hang on the wall when he awoke. With each tear she felt some of her own anxiety fall away, soothing her confusion.

"You have done well, Integra." Her head shot up, sending her platinum hair all about her face as she frantically searched for the voice's owner.

"Where are you? Show yourself!" Integra demanded, refusing to allow this unseen man to intimidate her.

He laughed, a lovely, deep baritone. "Look to the mirror."

Integra's gaze went to the floor-length mirror on the other side of the room, and she had to stop herself from jumping back. The reflective surface had darkened and was now filled with hundreds of staring red eyes surrounded in inky blackness.

"What are you?" Integra raised her voice, using a tone she had saved only for the heat of battle. Her exterior was strong, but in reality Integra was still very young and had not completely exorcized her ability to feel terror.

"I am your salvation, remember?" the stranger rumbled enticingly.

The surface of the glass rippled like water and a gloved hand emerged from it.

Against better judgement, which told the young woman to reach for her sabre instead, Integra was drawn towards the offering as though entranced. When her slender fingers met with the palm of the faceless man's hand, he suddenly grasped her with inhuman force and pulled her through the mirror.

Integra was wrapped in a suffocating embrace as shadows shifted around her in a hurricane-like whirl. She saw glimpses of other rooms in the mansion, of the staff who could not see her shocked face, and other areas which were even unfamiliar to her.

When she was finally released (save for her still bound hand), Integra was drowned in shadow. However, unlike before, this darkness was natural and allowed her to finally breathe once more. Integra was being swiftly led forward before she had a chance to discern her location.

She seemed to be in a labyrinth because she was constantly dragged around corners and down stairs unable to keep track of what direction they had come from (perhaps intentionally). The man remained silent – even his footfalls made no sound – as he moved purposefully onward.

As her eyes began to adapt to the darkness, she was able to make out her guide's broad shoulders and what she thought was a deep red overcoat and hat.

Integra would've tried to run or fight back, but without this man she could be wandering around this maze until she died either from starvation or exhaustion.

The man finally reached a heavy metal door – the final door of all those they had passed. He opened it with ease, though it would've taken a larger man more effort to move such a thing.

Unlike the hallways, the room they entered was dimly lit by candles which lined the walls. The space was large, but mostly empty save for a tall chair in the center and a long, black object on the floor.

The door slammed behind her without being touched, trapping Integra within the confines of the room.

"My condolences about poor Richard," the man said, his back to her. "I should have tried harder to kill him."

"If I wanted my uncle dead, I would do it by my own hand. I have no need for faceless monsters dictating the course of my life from the shadows." Integra snapped.

He laughed again, as though gaining some deep enjoyment simply from being yelled at by her. "You do not always know what is best for you, Integra. I waited years for you to take action, so I finally decided to intervene."

The man turned to face her, his eyes obscured by the red-orange glare of his sunglasses. He was grinning without restraint, his sharp teeth gleaming even in the low light of the candles. Integra backed away from him as far as she could, her back pressed against the cold metal of the door. His grin broadened.

Integra nervously smirked in spite of herself. "What irony. I was trained to slay monsters by a vampire."

"Indeed." The vampire replied, his expression becoming slightly more tame, but nevertheless filled with dark mirth. He turned and took a seat on the small throne, crossing his ankle over his knee.

Integra did not move from her place by the door, secretly trying to formulate a plan of escape. She had no way to slay him; this vampire could have been ancient.

What little distance she could put between them would help her not, but instinct kept her stationary.

The vampire smirked, folding his hands together in his lap.

"There's nowhere in this place where I could not find you should you run, and remaining over there would not prevent me from killing you. So, you may as well take a seat." He guestured to the black object on the floor.

Begrudgingly, Integra caved. She sat atop the cool wood of what she had by now figured to be a coffin, more than aware of the blade on her hip.

"Who are you?" Integra interrogated, watching for even the slightest twitch the vampire made.

"Yes, you asked me that before." The vampire commented, removing his sun glasses and placing them on the small side table which already held a bottle of wine and two glasses, one full and the other empty. His was a masculinely beautiful face, which only put Integra on further on edge. "I have been most recently known as Alucard."

Integra scoffed, "That's not even clever."

"No, it isn't." Alucard laughed. "I wasn't the one who came up with it."

"And who was this uncreative sir?"

"Arthur Hellsing." Alucard replied, his deep red eyes studying her face for a reaction.

"You knew my father?" Integra's tone was incredulous and accusational.

"Briefly, as I have known all of your family for some time now. You Hellsings come and go as quickly as any others of your race. Though, I must acknowledge that your clan tends to have more bite than the rest."

Integra rolled her eyes. For a blood thirsty monster, his sense of humor was horrible.

"My family hunts your kind. Excuse me for not believing your story." Integra retorted.

Alucard roared with laughter, throwing his head back. On reflex, Integra flinched away nearly falling to the floor.

"Such spirited words! I remember a time in which I too held your faith."

Integra recovered from the outburst deciding she'd had more than enough of this mad man. "Have you brought me here to mock me, or is there some point to all of this nonesense?"

"Ah, yes." He breathed, reclining again into the chair. "I need your assistance, Integra."

"I offer no assistance to vampires." Integra stated flatly.

Alucard rested his head on his fist, his lips in a more natural half-smile than his usual jaw-breakly wide grin. "Your pride is endearing, but in this matter I have little patience for it." His eyes narrowed threateningly. "I suggest that you listen to me, at least."

Integra bit back her next remark, remembering her situation.

Taking this as his cue, Alucard continued. "I have spent the last four years relaying to you the skills required to make you greater than Richard," he spat the name, "Arthur, or even Abraham. When given the opportunity, you proved that you are more than capable of commanding Hellsing.

"I'm asking you to understand; their's is no world for you. Those dried up old men will never see you as a warrior. The moment Richard is able to stand they will marry you off to some man and enslave you to society as they do with all women in this age."

The vampire lunged forward, grasping her hands together in his own larger ones. Integra shrunk back, unable to break his hold.

"Integra Hellsing," the light in the room was blotted out as shadows darted around her field of vision, hundreds of red eyes all focusing on her in earnest. She could see the teeth of giant beasts snapping at her, could hear their howling cries. She struggled desperately to break free, her heart rate increasing rapidly as her adrenaline began to soar.

"You don't have to live in their reality." Integra was considering ripping her arms off just to free herself as the dogs grew nearer.

"The daylight is a prison, but in the darkness you may live as the goddess of war you were born to become!"

The young Integra cried out in terror as the surrounding shadows all rushed her at once, leaving her in an unconcsious heap on the dusty floor.

Alucard lifted her, removed the lid of his coffin and placed her within it. Save for the steady rise and fall of her breast, Integra was the very picture of death.

**AN: Okay then, just some information for you before we go too far into this. **

**There will be no ****Raoul. Integra is not just some chick who goes along with anything any guy tells her, so she doesn't need some phoned in romance to be her motivation to not put up with Alucard's crap.**

**There shall be no singing. Despite the name, Hellsing and random song numbers do not exist together. I will use many of the lyrics and ideas in the dialogue, but that shall be the extent of it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or the Phantom of the Opera. These are both the products of men who are far older and more successful than me. **


	2. Notes

Integra's eyes shot open several hours later, and her hand immediately went for the side of her neck. Surprisingly enough, she found after thorough investigation that it remained untouched.

She was lying, much to her initial disgust, in a coffin with a familiar red coat draped over her. Thankful that she had not had to go through the ordeal of being shut inside of it, Integra quickly stood eager to distance herself from the object.

She glanced about, trying to gage her current situation. Nothing had changed since the night before, and once again the vampire was in his throne, his sunglasses placed aside. She had assumed in the back of her mind that Alucard had been wearing a dark suit, but now that she examined him without the coat she realized that it was a straight jacket with broken bond.

Fantastic, Integra thought. He is not only a vampire, but there's a high probability that he is also insane.

She noticed that his face was slack. She made the conclusion that it was now day and he was sleeping. His face was partially obscured in the shadows cast by his wild hair, but she could've sworn she saw a dark trickle of fluid on his pale cheek.

Curiousity got the best of her once more, and Integra approached him, swiping away some of the liquid and bringing it up to her face.

Alucard's eye's flew open and focused on her in an instant, the whites of them stained entirely red by the flow of bloodied tears. He drew his lip back as a fierce snarl ripped through his chest and his pupils narrowed in rage.

Seeing her error, Integra backed away from him in primal fear preparing to make a mad sprint for the door.

Alucard drew his still gloved hand across his face, the anger fading away to pensive silence as he studied the red blotches on his palm.

"You of all people should know the consequences of waking a sleeping vampire. I may have mistaken you for an attacker, Integra." He commented as the stains disappeared through the fabric, most likely being absorbed into the skin underneath.

Integra glared at him, fed up with his dramatic mood swings.

"So do you intend to keep me here?" Integra growled, regaining her nerve. She could not allow herself to lay down her guard around this monster again.

"Not unless you asked it of me." Alucard replied. "I suppose those men who run Hellsing will be missing you."

Integra understood his jeer, but held back any response seeking not to encourage the beast.

"This is ridiculous!" Sir Irons shouted. "Though you may be spineless, I had once believed you at least possessed some common sense Penwood!"

"Our options were limited," Penwood stuttered, "That coven had grown into far too large of a threat."

"One of the members of the Round Table could've taken control of Hellsing while Richard recovered!" Irons countered.

The butler, who had been serving the two men while they awaited Richard's arrival, stiffened at the comment, but said nothing.

"Do you really think that any of the members are really qualified—"

"Far more qualified than some woman could ever be!" Irons furiously interjected.

"Miss Hellsing performed well – there were no casualties." Penwood hastily defended, his voice small in comparison to the older man's.

"Dumb luck! Imagine if the child had been killed; Richard would have been the only one left to continue the line." Irons adjusted his tie, reclaiming his calm demeanor. "Speaking of which, we need to consult Hellsing on the matter of his niece's engagement."

"Yes, you mentioned." Penwood replied, wringing his hands together. "Your great nephew is the one you've decided to allow to court the lady, correct?"

Sir Irons nodded. "After this entire affair, I thought it best that Miss Hellsing remained where the Round Table could keep a close watch on her actions."

Walter's hands shook ever so slightly as he refilled the man's tea.

The door swung open, lightly smacking against the wall. Richard stepped in, noting that his portrait had disappeared. His clothes were slightly rumpled, as though he'd only been alerted to his superior's visit moments prior.

"My apologies Sirs. Had I been alerted to your coming sooner," Richard glared pointedly at Walter. "I would've prepared finer accommodations for you both."

Sir Irons waved him off. "There is no need to turn this into an event. We are here to discuss what is to be done about your niece, nothing more."

"Ah, Integra." Richard's jovial tone darkened. "I assure you Sir Irons that I had no control over what happened—"

"And I believe you Richard. I believe that you have no control over your own organization and that you have failed to prepare for the very likely situation of your incapacitation or death." Sir Irons snapped, silencing the younger man. "You have always respected the wishes of the Round Table in the past, and now I am ordering you to do so once again. My great nephew, Raoul, shall court and marry your niece and you will relinquish all control of Hellsing to him."

Richard sputtered in shock. "Sir Irons, have I not proven these last years that I am capable? I have never failed to live up to the needs of England and the Round Table!"

Sir Irons's eyes narrowed. "You have always accomplished just enough to get by while barely preventing the already existing population of monsters in this country from over-expanding. Tell me, in your time as director has the overall number of vampire attacks in England actually decreased at all?"

Richard had no answer.

"Through this marriage the Round Table will do what you have been previously unable to accomplish: eliminate all supernatural threats England and her church. The time of the Hellsing family acting as her protector has ended." Sir Irons said conclusively.

"When is this nephew supposed to arrive here?" Richard asked, his legs feeling weak.

Sir Irons did not smile, but the glint in his gaze was victorious as he recognized the wounded animal standing where there had once been a man. "He is to be here tomorrow, at the latest."

After being returned to the world of the living again, Integra headed directly to her small bedroom, in which she had resided since infancy. She peeled her sweat, dirt, and blood caked clothes from her form and left them in a pile on the floor, collapsing into the bath tub in the adjoined room with a groan once it had been filled.

The notion that the vampire could be watching her even now did not elude the woman, but she had no intention of giving the monster further evidence of her fear. Your first priority is always to remain in control, she remembered grimly.

Integra's eyes shut as she slid deeper into the water, allowing the steam to fill her lungs. The thick mist reminded her of the dark fog she had seen creep under her door four years ago on the night of her father's death.

As she'd slept that night she'd heard a voice with no owner whisper in her ear, and a cold hand on her throat. It had been then that the young girl had thrown her covers aside and bared the silver knife she kept on her bedside table. She had stabbed at the darkness around her and had torn flesh, but her attacker had merely laughed at her before evaporating into mist again.

Since that night Integra had heard that same voice in her mind nearly constantly, particularly at night. It had taught her how to be strong, how to command Hellsing and guard England in the way that Richard could not.

Integra had always suspected the creature's true nature, but a part of her, the child who refused to let go of her father, had silenced these doubts whenever they appeared.

After all these years simply trying to over come the limitations of her position in the family and her very gender, Integra had been less than pleased to discover that she had just been acting as another man's pawn. That child still protested irritatingly; was being a tool for a short time not worth the chance to fulfill her father's dying wish for her?

If what Alucard said was true, then he would know all of the greatest skills and tactics of the Hellsings who had come before her and more. Under his guidance, Integra would probably be able to obliterate the entirety of the vampire infection in England. All but one, perhaps.

What price these teachings would amount to, only time could tell.

After washing her long, platinum hair, Integra rose. She donned a new pair of trousers and shirt before setting out from her room once again. Despite having been awake for over twenty-four hours, she had a desperate need to work while the sun still burnt in the sky.

Integra's first thought was to check in on the condition of her uncle. Her crueller, more honest self prayed that he had not yet recovered.

The infirmary was empty where there had once been a man lying prone on a bed before, so her small hopes of being able to continue directing Hellsing were quickly dashed. Unless he's dead, Integra thought.

As she exited the infirmary, she heard a choked gasp of terror.

Richard was storming towards her, his eyes narrowed in horrified disapproval.

"What a way for a woman to dress when guests are present!" the man hissed, roughly grabbing her by the arm.

Integra pulled herself forcefully from his grasp.

"Sir Irons and his-" Richard blinked, as if to correct himself. "Sir Penwood are here. Return to your rooms and I will send Miss Victoria to prepare you properly."

Normally she would've ignored a direct order from the man, but she was curious as to what was being hidden from her.

Integra did not have to wait for long, for only moments after she'd returned to her room the cheerful blonde burst in after her.

"Have you seen him?" Seras asked, her smile wide enough to consume Integra's head with ease.

"Seen whom?" Integra rebounded through the freshly lit cigar in her teeth.

Seras deflated with she saw what the other woman was doing. "That's a nasty habit and you know it. If Richard found out that you were still—"

"And since when did I give a damn what Richard thought?" Integra scoffed, blowing a perfect smoke ring and watching it break apart as it collided with the ceiling.

"That's beside the point." Seras waved her hands to disperse the cloud of second hand smoke. "Sir Irons's great nephew Albert is here."

Integra groaned. "I thought I at least had another year to go before I had to start dealing with this nonsense. May as well get it over with; the sooner I can make this boy repulsed by me the better."

"That's the spirit." Seras replied in monotone sarcasm. "At this rate your hair will go grey before you've even held hands with a man other than your father."

Integra thought back to the evening before. Perhaps it had been merely to drag her along like livestock , but Alucard had technically held her hand.

"I don't see why the idea of dying alone bothers so many of my sex," she replied with a smirk. "It sounds very relaxing to me, plenty of peace and quiet."

"Whether you like it or not," Seras stated as she dug through the large oak wardrobe on the other side of the room, "It's your responsibility to produce an heir to the family. What will England do without Hellsing to keep it blissfully unaware?"

After growing up together, Seras knew exactly how to hit Integra below the belt.

"I don't see why Richard can't get married. He hasn't lost all feeling down there yet, has he?"

Seras laughed as she selected a garment. "How should I know? What woman would be stupid enough to become engaged to that man anyway?"

Integra sighed, smashing the end of her half-smoked cigar into the silver ash-tray on her bedside table. "I suppose you have a point, Seras."

"Well," She pulled Integra up from the bed and began to unbutton her blouse. "I'm not a complete idiot despite the popular opinion amongst the staff."

Integra scowled deeply as Seras bound her into the dreaded device of torture, a corset, and drew blood as she bit down on her lip.

"Does the damn thing have to be so tight?" she snapped as she stood up, trying to adapt to the obstruction on her breathing.

"If you dressed like a normal woman more often it wouldn't bother you as much." Seras rolled her eyes as she pulled the dress over Integra.

"I have no interest in it. The only reason I'm even cooperating at all is because I'm too tired to argue with Richard today." Integra lied partially. She never physically felt exhaustion; she often just passed out without warning instead.

"Speaking of which," Seras straightened out a wrinkle in the fabric. "Where were you last night?"

"To be honest, I'm not entirely certain." Integra dodged.

Just as Seras was about to interrogate her further, an impatient knocking came at the door.

"Are you done yet? Our guests are waiting!" Richard, clearly distressed, shouted.

Seras shot her a look which promised a full investigation into the events of the previous night later.

Integra was permitted to at least wear her riding boots rather than heels, so she was able to actually walk down the hallway rather than stumble about like a woman on stilts.

Their three guests were waiting in the upstairs conference room. She had met Sir Irons and Sir Penwood many times before, but the third was a new face.

His clothing was surprisingly reasonable, a simply white shirt with a dark blue neck tie and a black jacket. The young man's light brown hair was combed simply out of his grey eyes which were inquisitively locked on her.

"Miss Hellsing," Sir Irons greeted her, standing and bowing his head.

Integra did not return his guesture, finding distaste in the title he had used. Instead, she pulled her lips into a thin, forced smile. "It is a pleasure to see you once again, sir."

Judging by his face, Richard was far more bothered by Integra's lack of manners than Sir Irons, a quality she had always been fond of. Sir Irons was just as much of a bigot as the rest of them, but at least he wasn't high strung.

"Your uncle and I have business to discuss," Sir Irons lied, "While we continue our meeting, would you be kind enough to give my nephew Albert a tour of the estate?"

Seeing through his ploy as if it were glass, Integra nodded. She would play along, for now.

Albert followed closely behind her as they exited the room into the hallway.

"Excuse me, I didn't hear your first name Miss Hellsing," he began, "Integral, was it?"

"Integra will serve well enough." She replied curtly, not even glancing at him.

"Ah," he said, quickening his pace to keep up with hers. "Excuse me for asking, but is your uncle always like that?"

"Always sweating and acting like he may be attacked any moment? No, but he's usually just as obnoxious."

Albert chuckled nervously as if unsure whether or not it was correct to laugh at the comment at all. "That wasn't exactly what I meant. He just seemed oddly stressed at my arrival."

Integra raised an eyebrow at him. "Do you not know why you're here?"

"My uncle had a meeting—"

Integra thought she would leave one of her lungs on the floor with the force of her laughter.

"You're either an idiot or a fantastic actor. Perhaps a bit of both."

"That's hardly fair," Albert protested. "You have only just met me."

"However, I've known your uncle for years. This is all just a game of chess between old men, and we're their favorite pawns." Integra growled in spite.

"What do you mean?"

"It's an ancient strategy. Your uncle wants to control Hellsing because he doubts Richard's ability, and by arranging a marriage between us he can use you as an extension of his arm, a puppet." Integra explained.

Albert's face was taken with righteous indignation. "This is intolerable. I must apologize for him; it is wrong to use anyone in such a way."

Integra was taken back. "Is that really what you believe?"

"Yes," Unpleasant memories flooded her mind as the man grasped her hands together in his own. "Let me speak with my uncle about this. Forgive me, I do hope that this incident does not prevent us from being friends."

Integra blinked in confusion as Albert turned and left for the conference room.

"You're falling for this fool's tricks." A bodiless voice chided.

Integra jumped, whirling to find the vampire. "I wish you wouldn't do that. Why can't you just scold me on my lifestyle in person like the rest of them?"

"That's hardly any fun." Two arms wrapped around her waist from behind and a chin came to rest on her shoulder. "I'm not a fan of this dress. It doesn't suit you particularly well. I suppose that's only for the greater good under these circumstances."

Integra considered trying to squirm away, but knew that, if she could not even free herself from his hands, any struggle would be pointless.

"What makes any of this your business in the first place?" Integra bit back, further frustrated by her inability to see her assailant.

Alucard stiffened, tightening her hold. "Why do you insist on treating me like a stranger? I've been by your side far longer than that boy, yet you seem to place your trust in him rather quickly."

"Perhaps it's because he isn't a blood-thirsty monster who spies on me and grabs me without warning?" Integra hissed as the air was forced out of her lungs.

"No, but to him you are an object to be marked as territory and forgotten."

"You have no proof." Integra countered.

"You said it yourself. He's Irons's pawn, just another man standing between you and control of Hellsing."

Integra recalled what Alucard had done to the last man who'd blocked her path.

"Alucard, if you touch him—"

"When kingdoms fall and all I once fought for lies dead and defeated, my loyalty remains only to you, my angel." The arms disappeared and Integra was able to at last face the source of the voice only to find herself alone in the hallway once again.

**A/N: Sorry if I got this out a little late. I'll try to update once a week, but this weekend I was out of town for a wedding and didn't have any internet . I was forced to listen to the same song on Itunes 101 times because I'm cheap and only download public domain BGMs instead of actually buying music.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any copyrighted music, Hellsing, or the Phantom of the Opera. I am making no money whatsoever on anything I write, which is probably why I can't even afford to purchase songs on iTunes, which I also do not own. What can I say? I'm a mess.**


End file.
